kaiba in love
by Narakusnoone
Summary: This is a love story between Kaiba and an OC and beg of you to please read and review or i'll weld my lips shut.
1. Default Chapter

**Kaiba in Love**

Hello, my name is Zackary Thomas Briggs. And this is my dear friend, Mr. Naraku from the hit anime Inuyasha.

I am not your friend. You bound and gagged me to get me here.

Not by myself. Kagura helped.

Exnay on my amenay, upidstay.

Okay. Just do the disclaimer.

Zackary does not own Yugioh or any of its characters.

Nor does he own us so please don't sue him.

Hold on. I do own a character in here and a few of the cards are my original ideas so I'll mark them with an underline sort of deal. So thank you for your cooperation.

Chapter One: The Arrangement

It was early May in Dominoe city. Many of the students were awaiting summer break with great enthusiasm. All except one. He was Seto Kaiba a youth with brown hair, blue eyes, and an attitude to match a blue eyes white dragon.

He was graduating this year and he just wasn't happy. At the moment he was blocking out the mindless drivel of the teacher and staring out the window. This was abnormal behavior for him and it also left him unaware of the spitball heading his way. He was caught right in the ear with it. He returned to the reality of the class room just to find the person who did it. Normally he would of suspected Joey Wheeler but he had come to terms and made peace with him. You could have called them friends.

Joey was tall kid with Blonde hair and (Forgive me if I'm wrong) brown eyes. He always acted a little too energetic and did almost everything by instinct. This had a bad effect both him and his friends almost 60 percent of the time. Behind him sat a girl.

This girl was Tea Gardener and she was a, well, friendship fanatic. She had light brown and blue eyes. She couldn't do it because if anything she just wasn't approving of such behavior. So Kaiba turned to the one sitting next to him. There was Yugi Mouto. He had a weird hair style, blonde spikes, black insides, and red tips. His eyes were a dark violet. He was a vertically challenged individual with a strangely cheery disposition over half the time. To Kaiba, Yugi was his rival in Duel Monsters.

He would have kept on searching for the idiot who spit a ball of paper at him if their crone of a teacher had not called on him, " Mr. Kaiba. Please answer the math problem on the board."

As if it was programmed in to him he replied, " 7i because three plus four in the parentheses equal seven and the square root of negative one is always represented by i and they are being multiplied into each other, the solution is again 7i." (For those who don't know you will encounter in either Trigonometry or Pre-Calculus.) He took his seat again and then noticed some one taking a straw out of their front pocket. He thought to himself, 'I'll have to remember to corner him after class.'

As the final bell rang to signal the end of the school, Kaiba was already walking to office to get some papers his secretary was supposed leave on his desk. Unfortunately for him he got their and the doors were left wide open while many of the faculty were currently on their way home. This meant that he would have to lock the doors behind him on the way out. 'Great. More to add to my day.'

Up in his office he noticed two things. One was that the papers on his desk were also on the floor scattered because they were placed next to his personal fan which was on at the time. The second was that he had a call waiting for five minutes so he figured he would answer it. The voice on the other line was not his favorite person, Maximillian Pegasus."

" Hello Kaiba-boy. I was about to hang up." Kaiba was wishing he did. " You're probably wondering why I've called." Truth was he wasn't interested. " Well, let's cut to the chase. I am calling for business." That was a first. " I wish to merge Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. into one company. This way I know that when I retire my company will be in good hands. What do you say?"

Kaiba was feeling a little confused. " Okay Pegasus. Let me get this straight. You want to merge your company and mine so that you can retire. What's the catch?"

" All you need to do is come to Florida to my summer home and bring no less than 9 witnesses, preferably your friends." Kaiba was about to protest but the he thought about the benefits

These benefits were, well for one he wouldn't have to hear from Pegasus again. Another benefit was that he could get away from the office and have a few days away from work before it killed him. So he answered, " I'll be down in two weeks." And with that he hung up and just left his office leaving the lights on, the papers on the floor and his fan running.

So how was that. Please R&R or I'll make you eat your parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya. Its me, Zack. And this is my new friend Marik.

Marik: MMPH. ( Help!)

He's gagged. Do the disclaimer and you'll get the pictures.

Marik:Mmph grumphg dhfkurym wujekiumph

Translation ( He doesn't own the YuGiOh characters nor does he own the game cards)

Chapter 2: The Meeting

The next two weeks went by rather fast. Kaiba had picked his witnesses out of the many friends he had. On his list were Yami and his brother Yugi, their friends Tristan, Duke and Joey, Joey's sister Serenity, and yami's girlfriend Tea. Also coming with them were Yugi's girlfriend Rebecca, Ishizu Ishtar and her brother, Marik, and of course his little brother, Mokuba.

Most of the last three days was spent preparing for the trip. Kaiba was packing just the essentials. Thus far he had his clothes, a pair of pajamas, a red laptop computer, and his cell phone. He was checking a list to make sure he had everything. The one thing he was missing was his duel monsters deck. He apparently searched his room for it for the past hour. He eventually found it under his desk.

While wondering how the hell it got there his phone rang. When he went to pick it up, the voice of Maximillian Pegasus was on the other line.

In a very ticked off voice Kaiba asked, " What do you want?"

Pegasus, who at the moment was not up to fooling around with Kaiba, used an equally ticked off voice. " Listen here you worthless piece shit! I was just calling to make sure you know of the fucking details to our meeting!"

Kaiba, who had never heard Pegasus curse, was in a state of shock. Then he got apologetic and said, " Well, not really. Would you please tell me again.

" I would think that you would be more organized. Alright. First you and your friends will arrive at the Florida Airport at eight o'clock in the morning Florida time. Then you will arrive at my estate at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. By then your rooms at my manor will be ready. And finally we can sign the papers at my leisure."

"Why at your leisure Pegasus?"

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you. My daughter always comes to stay with me during the summer. So basically my schedule revolves around her. So once I get, say an hour of time to myself, then we can sign the papers."

"Wait. You have a daughter?"

"Yes and I would appreciate that you don't do anything to upset her while she is with me."

"Whatever. We will be there. Goodbye." Kaiba put the receiver down. He thought this over for a minute. 'So Pegasus has a daughter eh? She must be a complete bow-wow.' He then laid on his bed and went to sleep.

Read and Review. If you dare beitches.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba in love.

Me: I finally decided to update. Sephiroth: Where am I? Me: You are here to help me with the disclaimer. Sephiroth: And if I refuse? Me: I'll make you watch a movie of Jenova singing in the shower. Sephiroth: He does not own yugioh.

Chapter 3 Meet Lee

The plane ride was anything but pleasant. The pilot had hit so many air pockets that it felt like a sky quake. Anyway, they arrived in Florida at eight o'clock in the morning. Joey stretched and said, "When can we see Disneyland? Serenity has wanted to go for years now. I want to see it myself to tell the truth." Kaiba who was getting adjusted to the new time zone said, "Just as soon as we get to a hotel. Besides, we are a hundred miles away from Orlando at the moment." He did seem to look a little tired but then he smiled and said, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. What say we find a place to eat?" Joey made a smart ass remark. He said, "We should eat the food before we decide to start on the molding." Kaiba even joined in on the laughing.

They got a limo courtesy of Kaiba's all around credit card. They stopped a block away from a nice looking Chinese restaurant, nice being that it was not crowded by a bunch of people. When they entered they placed there order and were told to choose a booth while waiting for their food. There was only one other person in the restaurant besides the cashier and his family. There was a person wearing a faded red baseball cap, a gold leather jacket with royal blue sleeves. (My old school colors.) The person was looking at a binder filled to the brim with Duel Monsters cards. Joey walked over and said, "Nice collection. Want to make a trade?" The figure said, "That all depends on what you have to offer." Joey pulled a binder out of his book bag that he had on his back and handed it to the person. The person inspected it and said, "I must say that I like your taste in cards. Ah! You have a Bloody Devil, Coliner. This monsters attack and defense reflects the number of fiends you remove from play time's one thousand points the turn this card is summoned. I was looking for this card. If you're willing to trade you can have your pick of any card on the first ten pages." Joey one out called Dreamer in the sky. It was a magic card that negated the attack of all wind monsters for one turn. He said, "This will really help me against Mai next time I duel her." Kaiba walked up to the binder and saw that it contained rare cards out the yin-yang. He said, "How about a wager? We play a round and if I win I get one free card. But if I lose then I…" The person said, " You pay for my meal. Is that a deal?" Kaiba said, "Deal."

They both got out their decks and shuffled them and placed them on the table. Kaiba allowed the person make the first move. The person drew and then said, "I'll start by activating this card. It's called Jolly Roger. It allows me to look at your deck and mine and pick one card from each to add to my hand as long as I discard two cards from my hand." The person placed two cards called 'Call of the haunted' and 'drop off.' Then the person said, "Now I'll set this monster in defense mode and place three cards down on the field and activate Yami. I end my turn." Kaiba said, "So you noticed that my deck is mainly light based. It really won't help you because first I activate MST. Say good bye to Yami." The person said, "Now I activate the trap replacement magic. It allows me to search my deck and take a magic card. Now I play this. Dark Plain. I can activate this card if Yami is destroyed. It takes Yami's place and not only does it give my dark monsters a considerable attack raise but it also lowers there cost by one star. Of course it also hinders our attacks to one monster per turn." Kaiba said, "Nice move. Now how about this move then. I play Vorse Raider. I use him to attack your face down monster." The person flipped the card face up. It was called Ticker. The person said, "Thanks. When this particular card is attacked by an opponent's monster it does get sent to the graveyard with the opponent's monster but the opponent takes 1000 life point for every one of their turns. And since this is your first turn you take 1000 life point damage." Kaiba then said, "I'll end my turn by placing this card face down." The person then drew and said, "I'll activate on of my face down cards. It is called river of blood. Any life points you lost last turn are again deducted from you total. Now I activate the trap called lather, rinse, repeat. This card allows me to deduct the difference of your life points from you total as long as you are not below 4000 which you are at now. Now I will lay this monster in defense mode and end my turn." Kaiba drew and said, "Alright. Activate stop defense." The person turned their card face up. It had an effect that required a discard of monsters from the deck to the graveyard for every card they didn't have in their hand. The person placed seven monsters in the graveyard. Then Kaiba said, "Now I'll use monster reborn on my vorse raider and play cost down. Now I'll sack my raider to summon my blue eyes white dragon. Now I attack your monster." The person sent the monster to the graveyard and lost 2000 thousand life points. Kaiba said, "I end my turn."

The person was about to draw when some guy came from behind and said, "Hey. Your doing it wrong." The guy was looking over the person's shoulder. The person said, "I don't need the help thank you. I play summon of the grave. I can now summon a monster from my graveyard for five hundred life points per star level they have excluding those that have been considered dropped due to magic. Now I summon Dark Magician in attack mode but wait. I'm not done now I activate the second effect of Summon of the grave. I can return one card from the graveyard to my hand. I bring back call of the haunted and use it to bring back another Dark magician. And due to Dark Plains efeect they both have 3500 attack points. Now I destroy your blue eyes and I attack you life point directly. I think I win." The crew was amazed at how easy the person made beating Kaiba look. Kaiba said, "Very good. I think that you have just turned me into the humble one here." All of a sudden the same jerk who was trying to give advice said, "Hey I want a duel." The person said, "I don't duel people who I can tell are losers." The guy said, "I ain't no loser." He then splashed the person with his drink. The person removed the cap to reveal a long mane of blond hair with silver bangs whose eyes looked like white wine. She then punched the guy and said, "Never splash a lady you jerk." They finally noticed a British accent in her voice. She was about to leave when Kaiba said, "You can't leave yet. I still owe you lunch. That was the deal right?" Everyone looked at Kaiba. He looked struck with love while looking at her. She said, "Okay. Say would you mind walking me home. I wouldn't mind the company." Kaiba said, "Absolutely. By the way, the name is Seto." The person said, "Selena Lee Anne, or Lee for short. Nice to meet you Seto."

R&R. In case you are wondering that is Pegasus's daughter.


End file.
